


Celibate

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Other, Pale, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Smut, crodam, crodamkri, crokri - Freeform, damkri - Freeform, spoiler alert: he's not celibate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are, without a doubt, celibate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celibate

Your name is Kankri and you are, without a doubt, celibate. That means no quadrants, platonic or otherwise. Which might explain the sputtering, nonsensical babbling you are spewing out about how this is against your vows.   
Damara is reading something in her strange accent, her voice rising and falling smoothly, sometimes getting a different tone as if she’s voicing a different character. All three of you are on the couch. You are on your back, with your head in her lap, and she’s running her hand through your hair and playing with your ears and papping your cheek whenever you get to loud. She is sitting with her feet curled up under her. Sometimes she drags her nails over your collar bone, leaving small, red lines behind.  
Cronus, for his part, is practically on top of you. He’s laying on your legs, his head on your chest, and he’s rubbing your sides, and curling his fingers with yours and purring so loud t must hurt. You twist your legs out from under him, pushing one up so it’s over the back of the couch and letting the other hang off the couch. Cronus makes a happy chirp, and nuzzles your rib cage.  
You make an indigent chirp, and Damara paps you. The temperature differences are driving you crazy.   
…In a good way, you have to admit. You relax a little, and Cronus smile up, his cocky one, with that wand dangling out of the corner of his mouth. You huff and flick it and he snickers and buries his face in your chest with a loud and happy purr.   
Damara stops reading and sets her book down. She gets on the floor, letting your head smack on the couch cushion You try and say something about it finally being over but Cronus rolls off the couch and lands on his back WITH HIS ARMS STILL AROUND YOU AND YOU ARE ON TOP OF HIM.   
You screech and smack him with the sleeve of a shirt, and Damara laughs and says something. The she reaches over and grabs one of your little horns and squeezes. You tremble for a moment, then go limp. Your eyes unfocus a little, and they push you between then, and rub your horns and pap you and talk to you.   
The best part is that when you talk, they listen. They hold you and pat you and snuggle you and listen. And in return you listen to them.  
When Rufioh and Porrim get together, Cronus calms you both. When Porrim is trying to mother you, Damara makes some comment to her that should not be made. When Meenah picks on Cronus, you ask him for help, or if he’ll write you a song, or show you his newest album. You both calm Damara when she’s having a flash back.  
Your name is Kankri and you are, without a doubt, not celibate.


End file.
